


[Cover Art] for The Sexual Awakening of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art
Summary: After actually listening to the podfic, I realised that the cover I had made (based on the name alone) did not do this fic justice at all. I hope this second attempt works out better!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/gifts), [sevenpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[PODFIC] The Sexual Awakening of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348048) by [sevenpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent). 
  * Inspired by [The Sexual Awakening of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093592) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



> After _actually listening to the podfic_ , I realised that the cover I had made (based on the name alone) did not do this fic justice at all. I hope this second attempt works out better!

Cover art for the [sevenpercent's podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2348048) of suitesamba's fic [The Sexual Awakening of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1093592) ♥ 

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
